Remind Me
by Xx.Get.Over.It.xX
Summary: "From here on out, I promise to remind you every single day of just how much I love you and that I'm never going to let you go." Faberry oneshot. Base on the song 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley ft. Carrie Underwood


**This is my first time writing a Faberry story. It didn't really turn out the way I was hoping, but I hope it's still ok**

**Author's Note: **I don't own GLEE or it's characters, nor do I own the song _Remind Me_ by Brad Paisley ft. Carrie Underwood.

Present day in normal font

**Lyrics are in bold**

_Flashbacks in italics_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Remind Me<span>**

"What's happened to us?" Rachel asked, fiddling with the radio in the car.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, taking her eyes off the road for a second to quickly look at her wife in the passenger seat.

"It seems like we've drifted apart, that we've lost that spark that we once had. I'm afraid this may be the end of the road for us." She said, giving up playing with the radio, after finding a country station to listen to. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you, I always have and I always will. I love you with everything I am." Quinn said, looking Rachel in the eyes as they were stopped at a red light. "And what did I tell you before. Nothing is going to happen to us. So we've hit a rough patch and drifted apart a little bit, but it's nothing that we can't overcome. I know we both have busy schedules and it's hard to make time for one another but I'm certain that everything is going to workout in the end. Plus, that's what tonight was for, to go out, have a little fun and spend some quality time together. We're going to pull through this."

"I don't know."

"And coming up is the latest song from both Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood, here is their duet, Remind Me," the Radio announcer said.

**We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're ok  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

"_Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rachel asked, as her and Quinn were walking around the Lima County Fair; taking in the beauty of the flashing lights and how everything was lit up under the starry sky._

"Okay with what?" Quinn replied back, confused.

"_This." Rachel said, gesturing to their entwined hands. _

_Quinn sighed as she stopped walking and turned to face Rachel. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care what anyone thinks about me or about us. Let them have their judgmental stares, the name calling and insults, just as long as I have you, I don't give a damn about anything else." She wrapped her arms securely around Rachel's waist and gently pulling the two of them together. "All I know is that I am absolutely head over heels in love with you, and to me, that's all the matters. Let everyone say what they want but it's not going to change how I feel about you."_

_Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. "I am absolutely head over heels in love with you, too"_

"_Good," Quinn replied, kissing the tip of Rachel's nose. "So to answer your question, yes, I am okay with walking around in public, claiming you as my girlfriend. I'm not ashamed of who I am or what we have together."_

_Rachel cupped one side of the blonde's face, leaving her other arm wrapped around her neck. "You always know the right thing to say." She whispered before pulling Quinn into a tender kiss. Rachel gasped at the contact. Quinn's lips felt just like the inside of a rose; soft and velvety ._

"_Get a room for crying out loud!" Santana said, walking over to the pair with cotton candy in one hand and Brittany's hand in the other. "We leave you two alone for a couple minutes and your already sucking face. God, you guys make me sick." _

"_I think they're cute," Brittany said sweetly while sticking some cotton candy in her mouth. _

"_San, how nice of you to join us again," Quinn groaned, pulling slightly away from Rachel. _

"_Oh don't be like that Q, you know you missed us while we were gone."_

"_That's what you think," Quinn grumbled. _

"_Anyways, B, let's leave these two love birds alone and go have some fun of our own behind a concession stand or something," Santana smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes. Leave it to Santana to have sex behind a concession stand  
><em>

_Brittany smiled, "Okay, but after we're done you have to try and win me that big stuffed duck we walked passed earlier."_

"_Santana's disgusting," Rachel said, shaking her head, as she watched the other two walk away. "Who in the right mind would want to have sex behind a concession stand at a fair, where they could get caught at absolutely any moment?"_

_Quinn shrugged. "That's Santana for you." She rested her forehead against Rachel's. "So, do you believe me when I say that I don't care about what anyone thinks of us?"_

_Rachel nodded. "Yes, I believe you. I figure if you did care about what people think that you wouldn't have brought me to the fair for our date with hundreds of people walking around. That we would have just went and saw a movie and sat in the back row where nobody would see us."_

"_Then if you knew, why ask?"_

"_I just wanted to hear you say," Rachel said, sheepishly. _

_Quinn giggled, "Well I'll tell you over and over again everyday if I have to." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some tickets. "Come on, we have six tickets left, lets go on the Ferris wheel."_

"_Why the Ferris wheel?"_

"_Because I want to kiss you at the top of it."_

**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
>Remind me, remind me<br>So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
>Remind me, remind me<strong>

"_What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Quin said, sitting behind Rachel on the grass so Rachel was situated behind her legs. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's' waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. "You're Dad's were looking for you, they wanted to say goodnight." Rachel leaned back against Quinn's body. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"_

"_Just thinking."_

"_About?" Quinn pressed on. _

"_New York, college starting in September, everything."_

"_Ya, I can't believe you're leaving for New York tomorrow. I'm going to miss you so much," Quinn said, tightening her arms around Rachel's waist. _

"_I"m going to miss you too, more than you know. But we're only going to be apart for a month then you're flying up to New York to attend Columbia in September, and we'll be living together. Then we'll get to start a brand new chapter of our lives together."_

"_I know, and I can't wait to start living with you. I just wish I was leaving with you tomorrow too, but no, Mom wants me to stay back a little longer so she can spend more time with me." Quinn said, trailing kisses along Rachel's smooth neck.. All the way from the base, up to just below the ear. _

"_And there's nothing wrong with her wanting to do that. I'm just leaving early so I can get everything all situated and that with the apartment so everything will be all set up for when you come." Rachel tilted her head to the side to give Quinn more access to her neck. Rachel sighed, content. "I love it when you do this."_

"_Mm, I know you do," Quinn murmured, gently nipping at Rachel's earlobe. _

"_You make me feel so many things it scares me at times."_

"_Why's that?" Quinn whispered into Rachel's hair. _

"_Because when you're around I'm so happy, carefree and calm, which I love, but when you're not around I can't help but feel sad and lonely, even when I'm surround by a group of people. And I can't help but look forward to the next time when I get to see you. And that... that scares me. I've never been this dependent on someone before and it's terrifying. Cause I can't help but think about what might happen if something were to ever happen to us. If we're not together anymore."_

"_Hey, look at me," Quinn said, tilting Rachel's chin so she could look into her eyes. "Nothing is ever going to happen to us. However, if there is that chance that something may happen between us, God forbid, I will always be here for you. We were friends before we were girlfriends, and nothing is going to ruin that. You're stuck with me." She pecked Rachel on the lips. _

"_I wouldn't want it any other way," Rachel replied._

"_I love you. And don't you ever forget it." _

**Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<br>I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
>But that meant we had one more night<strong>

"_Last call for flight AF 7645 to New York now boarding." called the woman over the intercom. _

"_You should hurry, or you're going to miss your flight," Quinn murmured against Rachel's lips. She then eagerly continued her assault against her girlfriends lips: licking, sucking, nipping, teasing. _

"_But this... is much... more... fun," Rachel said between kisses. _

"_As much as I don't want to let you go, I should. I'd feel bad if you missed your flight because of me."_

"_I wouldn't feel bad at all. I quite enjoy this."_

_Quinn leaned in and gave Rachel one last deep, passionate kiss before completely pulling away. "Go catch your flight. I'll see you in a few weeks."_

_Rachel groaned, "Alright, I'll see you soon. I love you" She pulled Quinn into a hug, pecked her on the lips on last time. _

"_I love you too," Quinn replied. She then watched Rachel turn around and walk towards the gate, only to come to a sudden stop."What's wrong?"_

_Rachel turned around, sheepishly, pointing towards the hug glass window in the lobby, as a plan just took off outside. "That was my flight"_

_Quinn chuckled, "Well at least we get one more night together. Come on, let's get you back home and make the best of it."_

**Do you remember how it used to be  
>we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<br>Remind me, baby remind me  
>Oh so on fire so in love<br>that look in your eyes that I miss so much**

**Remind me, baby remind me**

**I wanna feel that way  
>Yeah I wanna hold you close<br>Oh If you still love me  
>Don't just assume I know<strong>

_Quinn flicked the lights off in the bedroom before making her way to the bed with just the moonlight shining in through the windows to help her find her way. She crawled in and rolled over on her side so her and Rachel were facing each other. Quinn laid an arm across Rachel's waist, as Rachel cupped Quinn's face and gently massaged it with the pad of her thumb. _

"_I love the way the moonlight reflects in your eyes, it makes them sparkle." Rachel whispered._

"_They should always sparkle when you're around. You're my shining star."_

"_Charmer."_

_Quinn smiled softly, kissing the palm of Rachel's hand, "I love you"_

**Do you remember the way it felt?  
>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<br>Remind me  
>Yeah remind me<br>All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me**

**Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me**

"_As much as I love that shirt on you, I think it might look better on the floor," Quinn said taking Rachel in her arms._

"_Mm, is that so?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, as Quinn started assaulting her neck with a series of kisses. "Would you like to test that theory out?"_

"_Absolutely," Quinn said, pulling away slightly, grabbing the bottom of her oversized t-shirt and gently pulling it off over Rachel's head and carelessly tossing it onto the floor. She stood there, taking Rachel in in all her glory, "You're beautiful." She then leaned in and captured Rachel's lips in a heated kiss, slowly backing them up towards the bed. "I was right by the way, you do look better with it on the floor. " She laid Rachel down on the bed and crawled on top of her. She took the opportunity to move down to Rachel's neck, sucking and biting, then running her tongue over the spot to sooth it._

"_Do you really want to be late for work again?" Rachel whimpered. _

"_If this is the reason why I'm late. No doubt about it."_

_And let's just say, Quinn never made it into work that day at all. _

**Oh baby remind me**

They both sat quietly in the car, which was now parked in the driveway of their home, as they waited for the song to come to an end.

"See, after everything we've been through and all those little moments we've shared, nothing is going to happen to us. I for one wont let it. I love you way too much to let you go," Quinn took Rachel's hand in her's and entwined their fingers together.

"I'm sorry I doubted us. I tend to over think thing a bit."

Quinn nodded, holding her thumb and pointer finger millimeters apart, "Maybe just a little." Rachel nodded. Quinn brought their entwined hands up to her mouth and kissed them. "From here on out, I promise to remind you every single day of just how much I love you and that I'm never going to let you go."

"Can you start tonight?" Rachel asked, leaning in closer to Quinn.

"I was planning on it." As she leaned in and captured Rachel's lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
